


Last time together

by Stasawe



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, I don't even know if there is comfort, M/M, Offseason rumors, Worlds TES-FNC hurts, but hurts more, pain and suffering, they suffer together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: And he cries, because he knows Fnatic would have won with any better midlaner.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. last time together (english)

**Author's Note:**

> Second chapter is just the same but in Spanish.
> 
> I'm so sad, so I had to write this (although is so short)

Nemesis knows it wasn't enough. It hadn't been enough. He hadn't been good enough.

He could have done a lot better. They could have won.

At that moment, all he wants is to go back to the hotel, go to his room and cry. He wants to cry in silence, with no one to listen to him, no one to comfort him.

But Selfmade is there. He's always been there, and he's not going to leave him alone.

At night, Oskar knocks on the door. Tim does not respond, but Selfmade does not care. They are used to sleeping together. Nemesis is used to Oskar entering without permission, lying on his bed and hugging him from behind.

Selfmade cannot leave him alone. And, although Tim does not know it yet, Oskar is aware that this might be the last time they sleep together.

Nemesis believes that next year will be better, but Selfmade knows there will be no next year for Nemesis.

Tim turns when he feels Oskar's arms around him. He loves to snuggle into his chest. He needs that contact. He needs that heat.

And he cries, because he knows Fnatic would have won with any better midlaner. 

And Oskar hugs him tighter, because he knows they won't be together next year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this cuz i'm so fucking sad and, after all those rumors about Nemesis leaving Fnatic, i can only be even sadder :(   
> If that ends happening… idk, i wanna prepare myself for the worst. I'm so sad :(


	2. last time together (spanish)

Nemesis sabía que no era suficiente. No había sido suficiente. No había sido lo suficientemente bueno. 

Podía haberlo hecho mucho mejor. Podían haber ganado.

En ese momento, lo único que quiere es volver al hotel, ir a su habitación y llorar. Quiere llorar en silencio, sin nadie que le escuche, sin nadie que pueda consolarle. 

Pero Selfmade está ahí. Siempre ha estado ahí, y no va a dejarle solo. 

Por la noche, Oskar llama a la puerta. Tim no responde, pero a Selfmade no le importa. Están acostumbrados a dormir juntos. Nemesis está acostumbrado a que Oskar entre sin permiso, a que se eche en su cama y le abrace por detrás.

Selfmade no puede dejarle solo. Y, aunque Tim todavía no lo sepa, Oskar es consciente de que esta podría ser la última vez que duerman juntos.

Nemesis cree que el próximo año será mejor, pero Selfmade sabe que no habrá un próximo año para Nemesis. 

Tim, al sentir los brazos de Oskar rodeándole, se gira para poder acurrucarse en su pecho. Necesita ese contacto. Necesita ese calor. 

Y él llora, porque sabe que, con cualquier otro mejor midlaner, Fnatic hubiera ganado. 

Y Oskar le abraza aún más fuerte, porque sabe que el próximo año no volverán a estar juntos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy muy triste y tenía que escribir algo :(  
> y con los rumores de que el próximo año Nemesis no estará en Fnatic, todo empeora y me quiero cortar las venas


End file.
